starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Guritsan
Guritsan has a long and important history in the galaxy. An important Core world, Guritsan is located at the end of what is now known as the Tarkin Corridor, which proved invaluable to the Galactic Empire following its fragmentation in 4 ABY. Guritsan was a member world of the Old Republic and was home to a largely Human population. During the Clone Wars, Guritsan became the site of a large Republic fleet presence and soon a location for both Kuat Drive Yards and Sienar Fleet Systems resources. Guritsan was spared from the direct effects of the War, and soon became one of the foundation worlds in the newly formed Galactic Empire. Its sector moff, Ardus Kainel, was a staunch supporter of the New Order and the Tarkin Doctrine, and kept strict control over Guritsan. The shipyards at Guritsan produced warships and starfighters for the Imperial war machine, and as such, was considered a strategic target by the Rebels at the start of the Galactic Civil War. But, due to its location in the Core, and proximity to worlds such as Todell and Coruscant itself, the Rebels never made a successful effort to hit Guritsan. After the Battle of Endor, Guritsan became a staging point for loyalists to the Imperial Ruling Council, and the fleet positioned at Guritsan would soon supplement the Imperial Center Defense Force during the Battle of Coruscant. After the fall of Imperial Center to the Rebels, and the formation of the New Republic, loyalists fell back on Guritsan to guard the vital shipyards. Warlords whom broke off from the Empire during the Post-Endor Imperial power struggle made several attempts to claim Guritsan over the four years of warring, but the Interim Ruling Council refused to let go of Guritsan, despite its capital being located distantly in the Outer Rim at Dreven. In 7 ABY, Guritsan became host to the construction and launching of a new ''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought, the [[SSD Palpatine|HIMS Palpatine]], which Bacharan Valak, current ruler of the Empire and soon-to-be Galactic Emperor, took as his flagship. Guritsan then became the staging point for Valak's great campaign at the start of 8 ABY, reclaiming a vast amount of territory in a relatively short amount of time, including Coruscant itself. Guritsan rose in prominence afterwards, and a new swoop track, the Sunbird Eyrie Stadium, was built on Guritsan to attract more tourists. After the abdication of Emperor Valak, Kendal Osbourne became Emperor and chose Guritsan as the new Imperial capital. Things, however, would take a turn for the worst in a relatively short time. Lorn Rhys had returned, defying the belief of his supposed execution following the eradication of the Vigilant Movement in 7 ABY, and launched a coup against Osbourne. Hijacking the Dark Eminence, Lorn and his Whitecoats plunged the dreadnought into the planet as the closing stroke of the Battle of Guritsan, causing an environmental catastrophy. Life of all kinds died in a matter of days, and the planet was rendered sterile. The War of the Throne had begun, and the Imperial capital defaulted to Dreven. Guritsan remained a wasteland for nearly a year, until the termination of the War and the rise of Warlord Malign, who appointed Scaven Marx as Grand Moff with the task of reconstructing the once glorious Imperial world. A vast amount of automated laborers were used in the work on Guritsan. A gigantic domed city was built over the former Imperial City, protecting the new settlement from the radiation and toxins of the Wastelands. Certain buildings in the new Imperial City even went so far as to connect with skyhooks in orbit around Guritsan, and then on to the Kuat Drive Yards-Sienar Fleet Systems space station. Imperial City was rebuilt, albeit not quite to its former splendor. Guritsan served as the capital to Malign's military government, but the Imperial capital was moved back to Coruscant following its retaking by Imperial Forces during the Imperial Blitzkrieg. Category:Coded planets Category:Imperial Planets From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.